Amoras
by vanillaheaven
Summary: "Vocês eram diferentes, tinham planos opostos, sonhos tão incompatíveis e aspirações ridiculamente diferentes. Ela era brilhante e você um cara bobo. "


Ela sabia todos os seus defeitos. Apreciava suas qualidades. Seu passatempo favorito era contar as sardas do seu rosto mentalmente. E quando você pensava que ela estava concentrada lendo um livro, ela estava concentrada pensando nos motivos pelos quais persistia em amar um completo imbecil.

Vocês eram diferentes, tinham planos opostos, sonhos tão incompatíveis e aspirações ridiculamente _diferentes_. Ela era brilhante e você um cara bobo. Não é preciso dizer que jamais cogitou que a possibilidade de ficarem juntos. Como disse, era bobo. Assustadoramente cego.

Na guerra você temeu pela vida dela, mais do que pela sua. E não entendia tal sentimento. Hermione era sua amiga, mas no fundo pensava que as pessoas só arriscavam a vida por aquelas que amavam. É, você a amava. Mais não daquele jeito. Tão tolo.

A busca pelas horcruxes começou. Era difícil. Mas isso fez você e ela se aproximarem. De certa forma, a guerra valia a pena só por tal coisa. Você e ela. Juntos. Por um ideal, por o que fosse. Mais juntos.

Tinha noites que você velava o sono dela. Em outras seu último pensamento era em como os olhos castanhos da garota era o que te fazia continuar. Eles, no fim de tudo, eram seu verdadeiro ideal. O motivo pelo qual lutava. O mais valioso, justo, _certo_.

Mesmo com as razões mais corretas para lutar, você se foi. Deixou sua garota para trás. E tudo no que conseguiu pensar quando esteve longe, foi o quão estúpido era. Percebeu finalmente que amava a dona dos olhos castanhos que não saiam de sua mente.

Sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo, quando percebeu que tinha deixado tudo o que prezava para trás por medo. Pensou no pior um milhão de vezes e em outras o ciúme te correu. Sua garota e Harry, sozinhos. Eles podiam estar juntos agora. Ele podia estar falando nesse exato instante que a amava. Você começou a ficar insano, quis desesperadamente voltar. Por um motivo nobre e um egoísta, claro.

Mergulhou em pensamentos. Todos sobre ela. O primeiro foi como adorava quando ela enrolava o cabelo no dedo indicador. Geralmente o fazia quando estava estressada. Ah, Hermione era simplesmente divina quando irritada. Talvez essa fosse a sua motivação para deixá-la dessa forma tão frequentemente. A segunda coisa que lembrou, foi de seu sorriso. Contagiante. Belíssimo. Hermione.

Passou horas pensando em sua garota. Você estava desolado e pela primeira vez em anos chorou. Lágrimas. Por ela. Por você. Pela guerra. Por Harry. Por ter falhado com as pessoas que mais amava. Sentiu-se um fracassado, o pior homem do universo. Não estava lá quando eles mais precisavam. Que tipo de babaca você tinha se tornado? Pensou que não havia muitas diferenças entre você e o Malfoy. O desgraçado era egocêntrico, imbecil e havia falhado na hora H.

Algo aconteceu. Você nunca soube ao certo explicar como, por mais que tenha tentado. Uma luz forte, seu apagueiro e um lugar completamente estranho. Passou horas na mata sozinho. Procurando. E em algumas vezes chegou a quase perder a esperança. Mais depois se lembrava dela e continuava como se estivesse apenas começando. Renovado.

Estranhamente viu uma corça e em seu encalço estava Harry. Não pensou muitas vezes antes de ir atrás do amigo. Nunca pensava, aliás. Não era seu forte, de qualquer forma.

Quando Harry entrou naquele poço, achou que ele estava ficando louco. O frio era insuportável. Ele ia morrer se ficasse naquelas águas geladas por mais de dez minutos. Ele não voltava à superfície. Então, você se desesperou. E foi até a beira do poço ver o que estava acontecendo. Felizmente chegou antes que ele se afogasse.

Quando trouxe o amigo de volta a superfície, entendeu tudo. Ele tinha arriscado sua vida pela espada. Instantaneamente soube o que tinha que fazer. Destruir o medalhão. O maldito medalhão. Assim que o tocou, seus delírios tomaram o controle. Harry e Hermione sozinhos. Harry e Hermione se beijando. Harry tomando o lugar que só pertencia a você. Ódio. Quase insuportável. Estava te corroendo.

Então, pensou nos olhos nela. Já estava virando um hábito fazê-lo quando não havia mais esperança. E aquilo foi o bastante para obter forças suficientes para lutar contra si. Contra seus medos.

Você fez o certo. Contrariando seus instintos, seu ciúme, por vezes doentio. Conseguiu vencer as barreiras do destino. De certa forma, até se sentiu um herói por ter salvado Harry. Mas se repreendeu. Só tinha feito sua parte.

A volta foi longa. Você estava ansioso para ver sua garota. Seu peito estava apertado, sua boca seca, seus olhos levemente marejados. A glória por ter salvado o amigo parecia distante. Não importava mais. Tudo em sua mente era ela. Sempre Hermione. Você sorriu. Ela te tirava de órbita. Ficava extraordinariamente confuso perto dela, mas você gostava. Era ela, afinal de contas. Sempre ela.

Ela não pareceu acreditar que você estava ali. De certa forma, você pensou que ela tinha sentido sua falta também e novamente sorriu. Mas ai ela olhou para ti de forma séria e seu sorriso murchou. Estava brava. Nada bom. Meio encabulado pronunciou algumas palavras desconexas. Você não sabia o que esperar. Pela primeira vez sentiu medo de ser rejeitado. Mas contrariando tudo, ela te abraçou. O calor dela, a sua pele macia. Você pensou que pudesse enlouquecer com tal proximidade. Mas se controlou. Depois... Ah, depois.

Muitas coisas aconteceram após esse episodio, mas você só é capaz de lembrar uma cena detalhadamente. Porque ela mudou o seu mundo para sempre. Fez de você quem é hoje. Não, puro exagero. O que aconteceu foi previsível, mas inesquecível. E te marcou. Você, sua garota, a guerra, o medo de perder, feitiços para todo lado e uma única chance de com uma ação demonstrar tudo que ficou subentendido por sete anos.

Você a beijou. Tudo estava naquele beijo. A espera, o medo, a paixão e principalmente o amor. Harry interrompeu seu momento de glória. Coisa quase tão previsível quanto você beijar Hermione. Ele sempre foi um estraga prazeres, afinal. Por um momento não teve raiva do amigo, pois a única coisa na qual você conseguia pensar era que os lábios dela tinham sabor de amora. E instantaneamente passou a amar amoras.

* * *

**N/A**: Não gosto do casal. Escrita para Mialle e ela nem deve mais lembrar de mim. Emo desliga.


End file.
